Designation 494
by Alec'sAngel494
Summary: Haunted by his past, Alec needs someone to talk to. While on a road trip with Max, Alec finds some people he thought were long gone. First fic, different summary inside. MaxAlec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Tory. I want to thank all people who actually read my fic. It would be so great if you reviewed. It's my first Dark Angel fiction so be gentle with me, please.**

**It was inspired by the Berrisford Agenda**, **watched it last night and this dozy popped up. Tell me continue or scrap it, please. **

**Title:** Designation 494

**Season:** Two, pre Freak Nation

**Pairing:** M/A. It will, I'm afraid, have a little M/L in it but NOT for long and not that much!

**Summary**: Alec is mulling over his life. He doesn't get it: Why is she with him? Why hasn't he thought before now that males fight for what they want, and he wants Max. A moment of weakness brings him to the realization, "When you're ready to admit it Max, I'll be waiting for you"

**Rating:** R for further chapters and language.

**Designation 494**

494. Designation 494, that was me. I was a number for approximately twenty two years, three months and two days of my life, give or take………who cares I'm just a number.

Twenty two years. For twenty two years I was raised as a killer and a deadly one at that. Every step monitored every breath recorded, trained to be a perfect, controlled murderer with no regrets. It worked for twenty two years.

Rachel. My time with Rachel was different. For a while I was normal. Like them, on the outside, but not inside. Inside I was still a killer. I had a name when I was with Rachel, 'Simon'. I was someone other than Designation 494 but I had to kill for that name, and then I killed her. With her I killed a part of myself.

Psy ops. Months of being tortured. In that time of torture they killed another part of me. I can't say what part of me they killed. It might have been just the memories but I know it was something more I changed, I hid. I went back to Designation 494 and let them make me forget about her.

Training. I didn't know how long it had been, but then they came for me, told me I was assigned to a new unit. I made that unit my life, I didn't care for them, didn't let myself and they didn't care for me. My unit was my life. The training. I dedicated myself to beating them, making myself better. It worked, I was accepted again, given missions and trusted. If only they new I wasn't their good boy assassin anymore; I only wanted to be better.

Mission. Then they gave me a mission. One I wasn't so pleased with. My mission was you Maxie and when I saw you it changed, I changed, everything changed. I was brought up to hate you Maxie, we all were. Then I saw you and couldn't. when I was with you for the first time for that ten minutes and twenty six seconds (not including my fake sleep) I could forget that I was a killer. I had someone to talk to, who was different, who would talk back, who was not like them.'

Successful. "Copulation between myself and X5 452 successful ma'am…… twice" Exactly what I said to her. I know you wondered why. Well Maxie, I don't know why. All I know is I did and I felt you relax. I heard you let that breath out and I knew you're the one.

Smart Alec. You named me. I look back on it now and I can remember everything. I walked in and you weren't there. My first thought was to call someone, let them know you were gone. But I didn't, I couldn't. I thought of you, your deep brown eyes and I moved everything off your bed and sat down waiting for you. When you got back you gave me my name, _my_ name. I was no longer Designation 494 but I was Alec, only to you Maxie. Have you ever realized it would make me yours? I was then and am now, your smart Alec. Guess you didn't realize or you would be with me, not him.

Escape. You set me free Maxie. I screwed up your life and you still set me free. I almost killed the love of your life and you still let me escape. Thank you Maxie.

Free. I didn't think I would ever be free, but you set me free. At first I didn't know what to do then I came and found you. I screwed your life up again Maxie, I'm so sorry.

One year. Its been a year. For the past year I've been with you. Well not _with_ you but the tag along in your life, everyone's fuck up, the one to blame. I deserve it. But as long as I'm with you…

And now I'm sitting here at Crash at the bar with a half finished glass of whisky in my hand remembering it all, remembering 494, twenty two years, Rachel, psy ops, training, mission, successful, smart Alec, escape, free and the past year. Then I get snapped out from my hole. Your hand touches my shoulder and you sit beside me. You run your fingers along my arm as you take the sickening drink from my hand. I keep my eyes locked on your hand for a moment then slowly look in to your eyes. Something's there, can't say what it is but it's there and I know you care.

"Alec……… do you want to talk?" you say softly.

"I don't want your pity Max" I say coldly.

"You want my absence." Disappointingly you get up to leave. I've said that to you before. I'm losing you. You're going. When you're gone I'll be alone again. I turn to grab your arm, almost falling from the stool I'm sitting on. You turn around and look at me. I'm crying. You wrap your arms around my neck and I move mine around your waist. I'm still crying as I whisper in your ear so that only you can here me,

"Never."

I'm gonna fight for you Max.

**So what did you think? Please tell me. **

**Tory**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I want to thank any reviewers. I especially want to thank **

**Original proxy, I didn't think anyone would pick up on how much Alec is starting to hate his mask, I was scared at first I didn't think I could write something with that effect, well I proved myself wrong.**

**A/N. it's a work in progress and I am apologising before hand about my spelling or type eras. iv also notest that manny people have read this but not reviewd, pleas review even if it it just a like it, love it, hate it.

* * *

**

Standing outside crash I haven't said anything else to max since she brought me out here. Its nearly 10:30 on a Friday night and all that's going through my head is _'why is she still here, she's told me enough times already that I'm not worth it, so why bother with me' _turning to see what's up with her I glance that look again and any thoughts of telling her to go slip my mined and I feel the sudden rush to tell her everything about my life, I just want someone to talk with, to shear my dreams and fears, my desires everything about me not 494 but me. She climes on her bike and nods to me. Still silent I clime on behind her and we're off.

Its been twenty minutes and were still driving, I instantly know were not going to my place, or hers for that matter, I didn't care to be honest I just needed to get away from here, I needed to be truly free. I think you realise this Maxie because fore sector passes and a supply stop later we pass a sign saying 'NOW LEAVING SEATTLE'. I smile lightly not enough to change my mood but enough to put a shadow of a thought in my head that, _its going to be ok, talk to her tell her fight for her, _and that alone was all I needed to give me the energy to go on.

Ten minutes later and we're still in silence, well we were till Maxie's pager starts going off. Slowly she grounds to a stop, looking at the pager then angrily throwing it using her transgenic strength.

"who.." I started to say the first thing in over an hour I mite add, but max put her fingers to my lips and said quietly

"doesn't matter, we need to talk and I got one hell of 'a' feeling that its gonna take some time, side's I wanna go some were." She shrugged and went on "We should find some were to stop for the night then set off agene in the morning." Nodding I decided to let It rest and crammed down all the questions forming in my head.

"max, I think we passed a diner with a B+B" turning my head back and looking in the down the dark road if it were anyone but a transgenic looking you could hardly see fore feet in front of you, but then I am transgenic. Frowning at the irony, being proud of something I cant stand, does that even make sense, properly not but then after tonight I think I have a right to be out of the ordinary. "bout half a mile back."

"now we're talking" she smiled, god max your so beautiful.

* * *

The room was shabby and beat up it was extremely small with two beds that looked like if you pushed them together you still would come out of it with a single bed. To heavy curtains hung in the half fallen frame. A small bathroom on one side and a portable TV was set up on a far corner. All in all it was a normal motel room just worse for wear. I sat next to max on one of the beds it creaked loudly as I sat down and it felt really unsteady. Max looked up at me her chocolate brown eyes burning with something, something I'm shore she has reserved for me, I don't think iv seen her look at anyone else like it, ahhh wistful thinking. Smiling a touch I nodded to her, no mask Alec just talk. It will bring you closer if not in the way you want than as a friend.

"what's wrong with you Alec, you seem so different so distant." At her words I could only imagine the pain that shot through my eyes as I remember, looking deep in to my soul.

"A lot Maxie, a dam lot is wrong with me" your wrong with me Maxie, your in my head, in my dreams, in my nightmares, in under my skin, your in me every were but my bed. Your not to know that though Maxie not yet anyway, not till my silent battle with Logan is over.

"tell me" in only two words you can get anything you want from me, so hear goes.

I say the one word that will make you understand, and you do I see it in your eyes the moment it leaves my lips. "Manticore." Now every thing is coming back to me and I tell you it all and by god there's a hell of a lot to say.

* * *

10:50am we're both sitting cross legged on the floor, and yet agene I'm crying but its not just me you are to Maxie, iv told you all of me and you returned the complement and told me all of you, but we are lathing to, are stories turn from sad times to good times, and I'm telling you about biggs and my time in isolation and you lath harder as I explain the idiotic things we did to stay amused. And at that exact moment something hits home,

'_I only have to beat Logan, I'm already winning you' _

**A/n I know it was short, I have a good feeling on this at the moment, but I still need to ask, what do you want to happen. ( be warned what you say might not happen. Sorry.)**

**Now a thanks to:**

angelofdarkness78: you had me smiling all day when I read your review, thank you, I couldn't help but put some fluff in like that, its true though he is gonna fight for her quit literally, not to soon though. Any guesses at were max is taking him ?

calistra: I hope this will be ok for some time, I have to chose were to go with this now 1 of 2 options

HoneyX5-452: I know it was dramatic but it was the only way I could write Alec's mask falling. Your fics are really good update soon please

Kelzaa: thank you, its up dated.

OriginalProxy: as I said I didn't think anyone would pick up on how much Alec is starting to hate his mask or his drink comment thank you is my spelling any better in this chapter.

Rebeki: hope you love this one to.

tabitha5: thank you I tried my hardest to keep him in character. I guess it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me agene, new chapter I think I may be updating this to close together but it cant be helped, still I'm glad you lot think I'm writing max and Alec well, and your reviews are really putting a smile on my face. Thanks a lot. Tory.**

* * *

Stifling a yawn I down my third cup of coffee, I'm sitting at a booth in the corner, the dinner was just as bad as the room, tattered and battered, red imitation lever split and dirtied all over. I smile at the waitress as she walked passed, any other time and I would have made a move on her, not any more she was mealy a pawn in my game of chess and I'm after the queen. It was quarter to twelve. Maxie had decided to stay another day and I hadn't complained, what for all the more time with my Maxie alone. She had taken a shower just after she saw how I was half asleep, I did try to sleep when I saw her beautiful body disappear in to the small bathroom but thoughts of her in a room wet and unclothed were driving me insane, and more so that there was a paper thin wall between us. Finally I decided I was going to get away from her and retreated to get something to eat.

* * *

Max had seen the smile that crossed Alec's face when the waitress passed him, a rush of a feeling suddenly shot through her as she stood extremely still just watching the man before her, was that jealousy, _'no' _she thought _'I'm not jealous of Alec' _still she just stood watching him. She could just about imagine what OC would have said to that.

"_ya aint __jealous of Alec fool, ya ass is jealous of the blond his smile was aimed at"_

Sighing she finally moved in the direction of were Alec sat. _'this is going to be a interesting road trip'

* * *

_

I new she was coming before she even reached me. Looking up I grinned at her, she just smiled back and sat in the opposite seat to me. I felt much better today. Max had taken the world from my shoulders, I looked at her while she was reading the menu. Wet hair was the first thing I noticed, it hung in stream's around her shoulders. Chocolate eyes dancing with emotion, emotions she had hid from me till last night. Back strata, head slightly tilted she sat with all the grace a woman could poses, I guess Manticore was good for something, Maxie was truly amassing. Perfect in every way. Looks, style, intelligence, but most of all she has a fire not the coolest of waters could dim. Even if her hair was dripping wet. It was only Ironic that as I was looking at her couth staring at her, she would look up and see me, Maxie flashed an all knowing smile.

"You like" she asked, grinning at me.

"Who couldn't Maxie, I mean no one with that body couldn't be liked." I mocked. Earning myself a play punch on the arm. "Awwwww, max that hurt." I faked, making max hit me agene.

"Oh poor Alec want mommy to kiss it better"

"Only if you hit my mouth" I replied then almost as fast as lightning I jumped up and went to order some food. Trying to slow my over exited hart down, god that woman will be the death of me.

* * *

Max watched him get up and go to the counter, razing one eye brow she was almost confused. She hadn't wanted to hit Alec for his last remark, in fact, she would rather have done it, not hit him but kiss him. _Hay hay hay girl hold up, _max found herself thinking. _I can't possibly think of Alec in that way……can I …… preside I love someone else………. Or I did, crap.

* * *

_

I was grateful for the water running down my back, even if it was cold. It had been an easy day, after eating me and max went for a walk, but for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I had been here before. When I had finished I walked out the bath room looking around I noted that there was nothing wrong in the room max was no were to be seen so I decided to try and get some shut eye. Not a good idea giving the dreams I had.

* * *

_Dream._

**_Manticore. The place wear all my night mares started, I was in my cell there were people in there with me, and I counted 13 of them. They all looked like children I kept watching them move and talk, one of them started talking to me asking what to do, then I realized my unit. 822 was talking to me. He wanted me to tell him what to do. I didn't know, I didn't even know what was wrong. He started shouting at me for help, I couldn't move. Help with what? Suddenly the lights went on some one walked in guards with him. Oh no. 822 screamed as he was dragged away only the first of many to be taken…………… through out the night I tossed and turned but all I could hear was 822 screaming……………….then they came agene but this time it was for me.

* * *

_**

I woke in a heave state, cold sweat trickled down my for head. Things seemed surreal I could feel 822, it was like he was with me or extremely near. I saw Maxie, she was sitting on the floor, asleep right next to my bed, I should have told her this, I told her every think but this, if I'm right then things are going to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

Logan sat back on his computer seat. The very tired looking man glanced up, Max hadn't told him were she was going it worried him. She could be any were, white might have her, she may have done a runner, or she could be with him. Not liking the thought he grabbed his phone and called the number he new all to well. Letting it ring he left a message.

"_its me, I got a job for you, just one this time."_

_You wont have her, she's mine.

* * *

_

**Well I know short im sorry r+r Tory.**

HoneyX5-452. **_thanks glad you liked it. Hope you like this one to._**

angelofdarkness78. **_I changed my mined agene, now not even I know were she's gonna take him._**

Calistra. **_Thanks a lot glad you want more._**

Kelzaa. **_He's gonna do a lot more'n fight belive me_**

Alana84. **_sweet, thank you_**

Nora. **_I keep writein if you keep reviewin. _**

Athena80. **_thank you im glad you like it._**

Annica. **_Its up dated, hope you like._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I have to thank all my reviewers, it keeps me going when I hear that you like it thank you all so much, and I will try and answer most of your questions in the next 2-3 chapters Tory

* * *

**

I moved slowly over max trying not to wake her, 822's screaming still fresh in my head. I thought I had forgotten it, all the testing, they made me forget Rachel BUT I remembered her so I guess that it was only a matter of time before my unit came back to me 'my first unit.' Not Biggs cece and thee others but my first family. Most of them were twins of Maxies unit. Well three of us were others were just as Manticore liked to say it, gifted taken from all twined units, there was me/494, 493/bens twin, and brodie/735, 734/brins twin and the final twin from Maxies unit Tammy, 656/Tingas twin. Then my best friend and brother 822/Ashly, he was twined from another unit. They were my family Brodie, Tammy, Ashly and me. Of cores there were 13 of us but after the testing we were the only ones with the 'bond' confusing I know. Slowly I lowered myself down to Maxies side, gently moving her silk soft strands of hair from her eyes.

"_Maxie" _I whispered _"Maxie, wake up we should get going."_

I saw the small smile play across her beautiful face, I knew she was playing me that she was awake, I don't really care,

"_come on sleeping beauty" _I hushed in her ear _"we need you up now, you would kill me if I touched your baby"_

Her beautiful hair spread across the floor as she moved her head to the side, her slender body bent like a babies sleeping,. The next thing I knew I was saying to her………

* * *

His somewhat soft voice was whispering in my ear, he knew I was awake, I knew he knew I was awake, he knew I knew he knew I was awake. But why ruin a dream by admitting it, last knight woke me up to reality, yes I love Logan, yes I will always love Logan, but no I'm not in love with him, over the time we've been together we drifted apart, the virus only speed it up one way or another we would have split, it was and is inevitable. Alec scared the life out of me last night I came in to our room to find him screaming, shouting peoples names, screaming for Ashly for Brody for Tammy, I tried to wake him but he didn't come back to me. All I could do was hold him and keep him close, hoping he would wake and be ok. It hit me then, I can never do this for Logan. I touch him he dies. Why hide in his shadow any longer when I can stand alongside someone as equals, as partners, as friends, as lovers, with Alec.

* * *

"_hay, Maxie how was it done, sleeping beauty was awoken by kiss" _then I kissed her a soft peck at first, then I found that she was returning my kiss with one of her own, so I deepened the kiss. My arms moved around her one on her back thee other straitening her body with no resistance, hers were round my body and neck, soon I found that I was laying on her kissing her feeling her. I broke the kiss and looked down, right in to her eyes. 

"I love you" I said nervously waiting for her reply.

"Alec" she said "I love you to" and that was it I continued to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Unknown to the newly formed couple was a man standing out side there window camera in hand. Thinking of the money his employer had offered him

* * *

Mean while on a road not far from wear the current activities were tacking place a young man of about 23 years was moving on down a road, his bleach blond hair cut short wearing a light grey shirt and ripped pants, going at incredible speeds on his blue motor bike, a BMW fast ride. 

**Thanks to all of you I hope you will review more, honny X5 452, I missed your review on my last chapter, hope you read this one :-) . **

**Tory**

Calistra. _Well now you know who 822 is although you wont know bout the bond till later, glad you liked it._

Rebeki. _Here it is enjoy_

angelofdarkness78._thankyou your reviews always put a smile on my face, hope you like this one as_ well.

chance32. _yes I agree Logan is a punk, I don't like him either, sorry if any of you do._

Alana84. _no Logan didn't call Alec, and the dream was what he should have told max. you wont know who Logan was calling yet. It just means you need to Carrie on reading to find out a._


End file.
